She Returns
by Queen-mim
Summary: Kim gets pregnant because of a seaford university science experiment and gives birth to her and Jack's baby girl, Mim. Because of the terms of the science experiment they are forced to give Mim up to a family in Tennessee until she develops to the age of 15 in 2 years. Mim is only required to stay with them for two weeks, after that, it is her choice. Will she return?
1. Chapter 1

Okay Kim I know it hurts but you've got to breathe " Jack said soothingly to his laboring girlfriend.

"Oh god, OH GOD! Aghhhhhhh" Kim screamed from the pain. Giving birth was no easy task, especially not for a 15 year old. It was a science experiment done by the scientists at Seaford university that got her pregnant. Screw Jack for convincing her to do this.

"_Just a three month pregnancy," he had said, "it'll be over before you know it, And besides, the baby will be the developed to the age of a 15 year old in only two years. We get a free vacation up north and $10,000 from doing it! It'll be awesome!"_

And now he she was in a freaking igloo in Alaska giving birth with only her boyfriend to help her.

She breathed heavily, wincing at the pain.

"Jack-" she gasped as another contractions hit," ugh! Jack, I can't do this!"

"Yes you can, baby, yes you can!" He squeezed her hand and rubbed her stomach," you are strong. This baby needs you now. You've got to do this for the baby. I'm here to support you the whole way."

She looked into his eyes. She could do this. She COULD do this. For the baby. For their family.

"Okay, Jack, I'm ready to push" she sat herself up against the pillow. Jack helped her prop up her legs. She breathed deeply, trying to control her breathing through the pain.

Jack sat in between her thighs. Putting one leg on either side of him, He massaged her pelvis.

"Okay Kimmy, when the next contraction hits I want you to push with all of you've got"

She took a deep breath as she felt another contraction and bared down. She felt the baby move down her birth canal. The pain was intense, but she pushed nonetheless.

"Ughhh," she groaned.

"good job, Kim, you've gotta do it again for me, baby."

She braced herself for the next contraction.

"Okay babe, push. 10-9-8..."

The pain was worse than ever before. She felt her vaginal skin start to stretch and pull.

"Come on Kim, I can see the head!"

She kept pushing. Tears started to fall down her face.

"Jack-" she cried," it hurts...really bad."

"I know baby. Just take a break and breath. But you've gotta keep on pushing. It's gonna be okay," he leaned up and kissed her softly. She about bit him as a contraction hit mid kiss.

"AGH!"

"Push Kim, push!"

She bore down as hard as she could. The pain was excruciating. She felt her skin tear.

"One more, Kim, one more push and the baby will be out."

She gasped for breath. Her heart raced.

"PUSH!"

And she pushed so hard she started to see stars. She felt the baby's shoulders come out and she bore down as hard as she could.

"AGHHHH!"

Moments later she heard the joyous cry of a baby.

"It's a girl, Kim, it's a beautiful baby girl!"

She smiled as darkness clouded her vision and she passed out.

Kim awoke early the next morning and looked over at jack. He was cooing at their baby who was sleeping on his chest. She admired how her big tough wasabi warrior boyfriend was so gentle with their newborn. She sighed. Jack looked over at her.

"Good morning lovely. How are you feeling?" He whispered

"Not very good, actually." Kim was throbbing in her pelvic area, "giving birth sucks."

She pushed herself up and kissed her boyfriend and then her new daughter.

"We still need to name her you know,"she Laid her head next to the baby's , "I was thinking something that starts with an 'm'"

"Mim," Jack replied.

"Mim?" Kim was confused

"Mim. Kim with a 'm'" Jack smiled with his mischievous smile.

"You know, I actually like it. Mim Brewer." Kim smiled at Mim

"Little Mim, " jack cooed, "a unique name for a unique little baby"

Very unique indeed, Kim thought to herself, a baby that turns into a 15 year old in 2 years.

Kim was saddened by the thought that she wouldn't be able to be there for those two years. The conditions of the science experiment were that she carry the baby but give the child up to a family for at least until her developmental age was 15, after that mim only had to spend two weeks with her birth parents. From there, it was Mims choice whether or not to keep in touch. Kim and jack would get pictures and regular updates but they couldn't talk or communicate with mim herself for the first two years.

For now, the new family had two weeks together before the helicopter came to pick up And separate the new family.

"I don't want to give her up, Jack" Kim bit back tears, " I don't think I can give up my baby."

"Kimmy..."Jack sighed, "I don't want to either babe...but we have to. There is a family in Tennessee and they are expecting her. They need a baby just as much as we do. We signed the papers. We have to... At least for two years."

Kim's tears fell onto jacks chest. Mim cooed at her mother.

"Kimmy don't cry. Think of how hard it would be to raise mim AND do highschool. It's better this way"

"Hard but-but possible" she cried.

A tear fell from Jack's eye; he looked away.

"But it's better this way..."


	2. Chapter 2

The two weeks passed in no time and it seemed that before the blink of an eye the chopper was landing ready to pick up the jack and his family. They all got on the chopper and flew two hours to the Alaskan state airport. From there they headed to Tennessee.

On their private jet they were surprised to find their good friend Milton, who had been the leading scientist for the family experiment.

"Milton! Hey man, I've missed you!" Jack gave Milton a hug, " man, I've got someone to introduce to you." Kim handed him Mim.

"Milton, I'd like you to meet our Mim." Jack showed Milton Mim, "she's a cutie, isn't she?" Jack beamed with pride.

Milton smiled," wow jack. She is adorable. You did good Kim," he winked at her," may I hold her?"

Jack reluctantly handed over his baby girl. He hated not being able to hold her.

"Who a cute little Mim, Who is?" Milton said playfully as he tickled mims stomach. Mim giggled and grabbed at miltons fingers.

"She's so cute" jack looked at Kim, but he saw she was crying, "hey now, baby what's wrong?" He gathered her into his arms

"She-she's gonna be gone in a matter of hours. For years!" She cried into his chest, " and we don't even know where!"

"Ah yes, about that, "Milton interjected and handed the child back to its mother," we must discuss family arrangements. Please, sit." He said, gesturing to the couches beside them. Milton sat on one couch and jack and Kim sat on one across from him.

" right now we are headed to a town called Chattanooga, it's in Tennessee. There at the airport we will be escorted to a small room where Mim's guardian family will be waiting. Mim will be staying with the Chambers family, her main guardian is Jordan chambers, a 15 year old girl. She is very responsible person and is an honor student at a local private academy there. She is the perfect match for Mim-"

"Wait...a 15 year old?" Kim interjected, "I thought Mim would be raised by adults!"

" well, Kim, you yourself are only 15. We wanted the age of her guardian and your age to be the same."

"Oh...yea." Kim looked down, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Mim looked up at her mother, grabbing at Kim's hair. Kim did not like the idea of another 15 year old raising her precious girl. It did not seem right for Mim to be with anyone other than herself.

"The Chambers family will take good care of Mim, I swear. Jordan's mother will homeschool Mim until she reaches 15 in developmental years and then she will be enrolled as a sophomore at Jordan's private high school. Everything is planned out. I promise Mim will be in the best care she could be in." Milton finished.

Jack look at his beautiful girlfriend cradling their precious daughter. He wished they could stay this way, one family all together. The thought of losing Mim, even for two years, made him want to cry. He couldn't cry, he had to stay strong for Kim. He saw tears slip from Kim's eyes onto Mim's blanket. He placed his arm around Kim.

"Milton, you're sure this is a good family? One that will raise her right?" He asked.

"100% positive."

"And we can see her again in two years?"

"Well, yes. But only two weeks are mandatory. After that, It is Mim's choice."

Jack took a deep breath," okay, Kim," he pulled her close, "we can do this."

12 hours later they landed at the Chattanooga airport.

"We're here jack. I don't wanna be here." Kim choked up

"Kim..." Jack sighed, choking up himself

Milton got up," I'll leave you all alone for a minute"

As soon as he left Kim burst into tears.

"I-I can't give up my baby, jack. I can't!" She sobbed

Jack got up and brought her into his arms, careful not to squish Mim.

"Kim, it's gonna be alright," he said as tears fell from his eyes, everything will work out. I swear, in two years we will be seniors and about to graduate. In two years we can be a real family, I promise. I swear, before you know it mim will be 15 and spending two whole weeks with us. It'll be great."

"But what-what about the two years we have to wait?" Kim looked into his eyes.

"We will be together. Just because she isn't with us doesn't mean we aren't a family. Family has no boundaries, we are always connected. From here-" he gestured to his own heart, "to here" he placed his hand on Kim's heart, "and to here." He poked mim in the chest which made her giggle.

Kim laughed, drying her tears. Jack smiled at them, "I love you. Both of you. But especially you" he kissed Kim, "you have a wonderful mommy, little mim. And in two years you'll come back to us and we will be a wonderful family. Together."

"No matter how far away you are, mim, we will always, always be with you and we will always love you," Kim kissed the little one on the forehead, "now come on, jack, let's go meet Mim's Guardians"

They followed Milton from the pane into a small room. Kim cradled the baby, "shh shh, little Mim, everything will be okay."

Jack stood over them protectively, putting his arms around Kim from behind.

"Alright," Milton said, Ill go get Jordan and her family." He left. Kim bit back tears.

"Jack?"

"Yes baby?" he put his head on her shoulder, holding her close.

"Promise me that we will never separate? Promise that we will always be a family?" she turned her head to look at him.

Jack stared into her eyes," I promise on my life that we will ALWAYS be a family. Forever and always." He kissed her softly.

"Alright lovebirds, break it up, "Milton interjected," They're right outside!"

Milton came in, followed by a tall brown haired girl who looked their age, her mother and father, and a huge boy they assumed as Jordan's brother.

''Kim, Jack, this is Jordan and her family," Milton introduced them.

"Hello Jordan, I'm Jack, Mim's father" jack shook her hand/

"Oh so that's what you decided to name her," Jordan smiled, "Mim. That's a really nice name. Unique"

' Yes, that's what we were aiming for," Kim smirked.

Jack gave her a look that meant 'be nice'

"Uh, this is my girlfriend and Mim's mom, Kim" Jack said nervously, trying to ease the tension.

"Its nice to meet you," Jordan smiled," thank you so much for giving me this opportunity!"

"Well, shall we do this?" Milton qued and handed Jordan and jack some paperwork. Jordan quickly signed hers and jack soon followed.

"The terms are clear, no contact for two years from the biological parents but the guardians are required to send regular pictures and updates of how Mim is doing to them. We will be monitoring mim's developmental progress, if our calculations are correct; we have a genius in ALL areas on our hands. Are you all ready for the exchange?"

"Yes! Absolutely" Jordan said excitedly

"And the parents?"

Jack nodded, eyes glistening with tears. He kissed his baby goodbye.

"Goodbye little Mim, I'll see you when you aren't so little anymore…" he looked up at Kim and said, "its time."

Kim kissed her baby, "I love you," she whispered and handed Mim to Jack. Jack reluctantly walked over to Jordan

"Take good care of my baby for me, Okay? He told Jordan

"I will. I will do anything for her. I promise." Jordan responded.

Jack handed Mim to Jordan and the Chambers left. As soon as they were gone Kim collapsed into jacks arms and together they sobbed, For they could not bear the pain of saying goodbye to their baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan cradled the precious bundle in the car.  
>"Hey little mim,"she coed at her new child. Not every 15 year old got a baby to take care of. She was very lucky. She got to spend AT LEAST two years with this little girl. She would be able to witness a whole developmental childhood of this precious being by the time jordan was 17. It was amazing to her. And to think that her child would be a genius! Wow. Her child. HER child. It made her all giddy inside just thinking about the fact the SHE had a child.<br>Jordan brought Mim home. Before long mim was asleep on Jordan's chest, "goodnight, little mim. This is a new start to a great era. Goodnight, little Mim Chambers."

As the days went on Mim developed steadily, proving the scientists were right about her being a genius. She excelled in all areas of school and was already doing Jordan's level of school work before the developmental age of 7. Mim excelled in the arts, especially in music. She was writing her own pieces on the piano before the developmental age of 9. Life was going great for Jordan and Mim, until Jordan got sick...very very sick. Jordan was diagnosed with anorexia when mim was developmentally 10. It was hard for Mim to understand why her Jordy was so skinny, or why she kept bruising so easily, or why she had to quit the soccer team or why she couldn't run without passing out. Jordan got so sick she was sent away to a hospital. The day Jordan left was very vivid in Mim's memories. She remembered the long car ride to drop Jordan off, she remembered having Jordan fall asleep on her shoulder and Mim looking at her small and frail body, wondering if she'd ever pull out of this. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. Jordan awoke and looked at her precious mim with concern.  
>"Mim, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Jordan put her arm around mim, pulling her close.<br>"Jordy,"she whispered,"promise me you'll never leave me. "  
>"Sweetheart you know I'd never leave you," she kissed mim's forehead, "together, forever and always, remember?<br>"I love you...mom"  
>It was traumatic for mim. She got very depressed. One night, the pain got too much for her. little Mim Chambers grabbed a knife and dared to drag it across her wrist. Once, twice, three times. Anything to ease the agonizing pain inside her. By the age of 12, she had become addicted to hurting herself. Soon after, Jordan came home. Mim was too scared to tell Jordy about what she had done to herself...or what she was doing to herself. Jordan was 17 now. Jordan got better, but Mim got worse. When mim was 14, Her addiction almost killed her. She cut too deep, severing the main artery In her arm. She lay, unconscious and bleeding out in the closet of Jordan's room. Jordan walked in the room after school, looking for Mim.<br>"Mim? Babe, where are you?" She looked around. She saw a pool of red seeping out of her closet.  
>"Mim?" She opened the closet door, only to find her precious daughter in the floor in a pool of blood with a knife in her hand<br>"oh my god. Mim." She was shocked. How could she not see it? She had seen the marks but had always been too scared to ask about them, "Oh my God. MOM! MOM CALL 911! ITS MIM!" She burst into sobs, and gathered her daughter into her arms," common mim, don't leave me not. You can't leave me. Forever and always." She held the girl tight and rocked her back and forth, sobbing and praying until the ambulance showed up.

Jordan sat in the hospital room next to her unconscious daughter lying on the bed. The timing for this to happen was horrible. It was literally two weeks before the two year mark of her having Mim. It was time for Mim to return to her birth parents. Jordan hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Mim. She looked at her sleeping Mim.  
>" I'm do sorry, baby," she kissed her forehead, I haven't been a very good mother lately..."<br>Mim opened an eye, " yes you have."  
>Jordan jumped," Mim! Wow, that scared me! Don't do that!" She laughed,"how are you feeling, baby?"<br>"I'm...okay." Mim looked away," I'm really sorry jordy. I should've told you."  
>"Babe, don't be sorry, you were hurting. I should be sorry. I was so caught up in my own life that I overlooked you..." Jordan saw tears in mim's eyes. She felt bad for the kid. How bad must one hurt to cover them self in scars.<br>"Mim, I've gotta talk to you about something."  
>"Yea?"<br>" so your gotcha anniversary is in two weeks... " she sighed  
>" I know. How could I forget?" Mim smiled<br>"Well this is your second one. And the people we got you from had conditions for your second one."  
>"Wait..." Mim sat up, obviously concerned," what were the conditions?"<br>"You have to spend two weeks with your birth parents."  
>"Um...what!?" Mim was shocked. She was going to be forced to spend two whole weeks with her birth parents, the very people who gave her up in the first place! No! She couldn't! She wouldn't go! But Jordan says she has to...<br>"Can you at least come with me?" She pleaded  
>"Baby, I can't. They won't let me. I can only go up, say hi to them, drop you off and leave"<br>Tears started to fall down mim's face  
>"I know it's hard, Kid, I shoulda told you earlier. I just feel like letting you see them is letting you go. I never want to have to do that."<br>"Jordy, I would never leave. These two weeks will mean nothing. These people will mean nothing. They're only my family biologically, you are my family, Jordy, you are my mother."  
>"I love you, kid." Jordan hugged her little mim tight<br>"I love you too, mom."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god..." Kim stared in shock at the computer screen, "Jack! Jack! Come here! Quick!" She could hardly believe what she was reading. In her weekly update from Jordan she had just read the most disturbing news.

"I'm here," Jack ran up," what's wrong babe?"

"It's mim! She is in the hospital. For... For self harm..." She was shocked. What happened to her baby that made her do this to herself, what did Jordan do?

"Oh my god."Jack was just as shocked. Just wait until his little-well big now- daughter got to them. They would protect her and make sure nothing like this ever happened again.

"Kim, what exactly happened?"

"Apparently mim has been self harming for months now. It started after Jordan was sent to the hospital for ...anorexia? Jordan was anorexic? What the heck! How did we not know this?"

A very pissed of Kim asked

"I don't know babe. Just wait. Two more weeks and we will have out precious girl back." Jack assured her

"It's been too long already," Kim laid her head on Jack, "I need my baby girl back."

"I know babe,"Jack kissed her forehead," we're almost there, babe. Soon we will have our little girl in out arms again."

"What if she is...messed up? I mean she cuts herself!" Kim looked him in the eyes, "she was raised by an anorex-oh wait. Jack I'm sorry."

Jack looked away. Obviously, Kim had overlooked the fact that Jack had struggled with anorexia in his past. He pulled away from Kim and stood up.

"Kim, it doesn't matter if our daughter were straight up crazy we would love her anyway! She is our daughter! Parents love unconditionally! You can't determine your love for her based on simple things like that! Besides, she is not crazy or messed up, kim, she's hurting! If you don't like her because of her problems then you can leave and let me be the father and parent she needs me to be. Obviously, she is hurting. Otherwise she wouldn't do this! Jeese, Kim, you of all people. You've always been the one to love through it all. Why not her? Kim, Love her. She's your daughter. Love her because she needs you to. She needs you."

Kim was ashamed .

Dammit, Kim, she thought to herself, you always forget to filter.

"Look, Jack, "she stood up, too ashamed to look him in the eyes," I'm sorry. You're right. She needs love. That's what parents do, they love unconditionally. I'm really sorry, I'm a bad girlfriend. I never think about what I'm saying before I say it. I was so very wrong. I'm sorry." Tears clouded her eyes. The sight of his heartbroken girlfriend made his anger dissipate and he gathered her into his arms.

"Hey now, Kim, I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just really sensitive about that. Forgive me?" He kissed her forehead

"Only if you'll forgive me..." She looked up at him

He kissed her.

"So that's a yes?" She smiled

He kissed her again,"yes... I love you" he smiled

"I love you too" she laid her head down on his chest and they enjoyed each other's embrace as they dreamed about their daughter.

Two weeks later mim reluctantly packed up her suitcase and Jordan and she got on a plane for seaford, California. Their plans were to meet Kim and Jack at the airport and go to dinner, all four of them. As they landed at the seaford airport, Jordan held mim's hand.

"You ready babe?"

Mim took a deep breath, "as ready as I'll ever be."

Kim and Jack stood in the airport waiting eagerly for the arrival of their daughter.

"Oh my God Jack I can't believe it! I can't believe today is the day we finally get our baby back!" Kim jumped up and down in anticipation

"Calm down, Kim, I'm just as excited as you are, but we can't jump all over the airport!" Jack laughed, grabbing his girlfriend by the arms and pulling her into a laughing embrace.

"I'm just so happy!" Kim giggled, kissing Jack on the cheek.

"SEAFORD FLIGHT 218 FROM CHATTANOOGA- UN-BOARDING NOW." A voices aid over the loud speaker.

"Eek! They're here!"Kim laughed, "finally here!"

"Kim- "Jack said

"What?" Kim smiled and laughed giddily

"Kim...look," he said, pointing towards the flight gate.

Kim looked in the direction he was pointing,"oh my god. She's here! Jack, our baby! She's here!" Tears started to fall down her cheeks, "look how beautiful she is, Jack, look at her! "

"I see her. She's gorgeous." Jack was in complete shock, a tear fell from his eye," wow."

Mim and Jordan walked up to the couple.

"Um...hi." Mim said nervously, offering her hand to Kim to be shaken," I'm-"

"Mim." Kim interrupted and nearly knocked Mim over in an embrace. Jordan bit back laughs.

"Um...okay?" Mim stood awkwardly, her so called mother hanging on her.

"Kim. Kim!" Jack whispered," get off her!" He pulled her off of mim," sorry, she's just really loving and REALLY missed you."

"Um...thanks?" Mim laughed uncomfortably

"Hi, I'm Jack. Your-um-father..."Jack smiled uncomfortably and shook mim's hand. Oh, how desperately he wanted to hug this precious girl. She was gorgeous. Long, lean legs. Striking green eyes, long brown hair. How could he create someone as gorgeous as this? It didn't seem possible.

"This is my mom- I mean guardian, Jordan." Mim smiled, gesturing to Jordan, "I assume y'all have met before."

"Yes," Jack nodded, "a longgg time ago. Two years ago to the day." He smiled and grabbed Mim's bags, "here, let me carry these for you. lets go to dinner."

Jack and Kim took mim and Jordan to falafel phill's, a restaurant in their local mall.

As they were walking in Jack pointed to a dojo, "you see that? That's where your mom and I have trained there for years. You'll be there a lot this week. I was thinking I could teach you a little karate?" He smiled at her

"Yea, I'd like that. I've always wanted to do karate!" Mim smiled back at him. She was actually starting to like Jack. Kim she wasn't so sure about.

"Mim, you'll be an EXPERT at karate! Both sides of your family have long histories in karate!" Kim laughed, skipping and grabbing jacks hand, "you know, Mim, we really missed you." She smiled at her daughter.

"Oh...um thanks." Mim didn't really know how to respond.

She put an arm around Jordan and whispered," Kim is a little odd."

"Now I know where you get it" Jordan joked. The two laughed and headed to dinner.

After dinner they headed to the dojo.

"This is where we three are staying for the next two weeks." Jack said and dropped mim's bags. Milton was there.

"Holy christmas nuts! She grew up well!" He exclaimed. Mim laughed but Jack looked at him dead in the eye and said threw clenched teeth "back up man. thats my kid"

"Oh well yes, quite right."he said nervously," well, Jordan, it's nice to see you again. Shall we proceed in the temporary re-exchange?"

"Yes!" Kim practically shouted, "I mean yes, please."

"Alright Jordan, please sign here and here," gesturing to lines on the re-exchange papers. "And Jack, you do the same. This document states that for the next two weeks, all guardian rights belong to Kim and Jack, we will reconvene in two weeks. Then, Mim will decide who gets permanent rights."

"Okay," Jordan said, " I guess that's my cue to leave. It was great seeing you all again."

"Jordan..." Mim embraced her guardian, "please don't leave me," she choked up.

"Hey now, Mim. Don't cry. It's going to be alright. I'll talk to you every night. I promise. I'll see you in two weeks, okay?"

"Okay Jordy," Mim buried her head in Jordan's shoulder.

"I love you, Mim, forever and always."

"I love you, Jordy"

"Goodbye." Jordan kissed Mim on the cheek and walked out the door. Mim watched her leave, fighting to hold back tears

"Bye." She whispered. A tear slipped from her eye.


End file.
